1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile device protection devices and more particularly, to a mobile device protection case, which is partially elastically deformable for easy insertion of a mobile device in the case body thereof without scratching.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional mobile device protection cases are generally composed of two mating case members. After insertion of a mobile device in between the two mating case members, the two mating case members are forced into engagement with each other to secure the inserted mobile device firmly in position. However, the two mating case members can easily be forced apart upon an accidental impact. Screws or other fastening members can be installed to lock the two mating case members together. However, the use of screws or other fastening members to lock the two mating case members together greatly complicate the use of the mobile device protection case.
There is known another prior art design of mobile device protection case, which comprises a hard back panel, and two guard flanges located at two opposite lateral sides of the hard back panel. In application, impart a pressure to the mobile device against the guard flanges to expand the guard flanges bilaterally outwards for allowing the mobile device to be closely attached to the surface of the hard back panel. After the mobile device is set in between the two guard flanges and closely attached to the surface of the hard back panel, the mobile device is held on the hard back panel by the two guard flanges. However, when forcing the mobile device in between the two guard flanges, the mobile device can be scratched by the two guard flanges, and the two guard flanges can easily be forced to break.